Trailer Leyendas del Milenio
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Los tráilers del que va a ser mi próximo fic, en total serán solo 3, además de las biografías, datos para los OC y la apertura del concurso para la selección del tema para el fic, disfrútenlos y luego les aviso de cualquier otra cosa que decida
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, ya que todos escogieron el próximo fic, aquí les dejo el Tráiler de "Leyendas del Milenio", el cual será el fic que continuara una vez que termine "Hijas de la Noche", en esta ocasión solo será un avance, las biografías y luego los datos de los OC, les pido que NO me den datos aun hasta que yo los pida.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=u_k8dfoCHqo**

 **www. youtube watch? v=pif7JHak2CI**

 **www. youtube watch? v=DGr7n6y0SJs**

 **www. youtube watch? v=UVh-RJ_7NI0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Z_NjqQGuYlk**

 **www. youtube watch? v=o_Z0AhbSQxo**

 **Escojan la canción que más les guste para leer el Tráiler**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Leyendas del Milenio**

 **Tráiler 1**

… **Hace 5000 años…**

El antiguo Egipto, cuando las grandes pirámides se alzaban majestuosamente en el desierto, siendo el palacio del faraón el único lugar que competía con su magnificencia.

… **Un juego oscuro…**

… **Que puso al mundo en peligro…**

Siniestras criaturas emergiendo de las profundidades del Reino de las Sombras, convocadas por un hombre que se reía de manera desquiciada y maligna, de cabello blanco y piel morena.

… **La esperanza recaía…**

… **En un rey…**

-¡Bakura! ¡Esta locura termina ahora!-.

-¡Por el contrario faraón! Tal vez ganaste esta vez…pero los Juegos de las Sombras…volverán algún día…y entonces finalmente sabrás lo que se siente que te arrebaten todo lo que amas y valoras…algún día faraón…algún día conocerás el poder del oscuro-.

… **Una gran victoria…**

… **Implica una gran pérdida…**

-¡El faraón ha muerto!-.

-Sacrifico su vida para salvar a Egipto…-.

-No, al mundo entero-.

… **Siglos después…**

Una joven de cabello de fuego entra a una tienda de antigüedades, ve todo lo que hay y una cosa le llama la atención.

-Es el legendario Rompecabezas del Milenio, muchos han tratado de resolverlo y nadie lo ha conseguido, se han vuelto locos o terminan colapsando ante imponente enigma-.

-Yo lo resolveré-.

-Si lo logras, entonces será todo tuyo-.

… **Jamás debía pasar…**

… **Y por 5000 años…**

… **Jamás paso…**

Después de varios días de estar trabajando en ese misterioso Rompecabezas-Por fin…la última pieza-dijo la joven sonriendo.

-Estoy impresionada ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?-.

-Sunset Shimmer y ahora si me permite-Sunset saco la última pieza y la coloco en su lugar, atenta a la mirada de la anciana dueña de la tienda.

De pronto, el Rompecabezas comenzó a brillar intensamente, provocando que Sunset cerrara los ojos y tuviera varias visiones de una batalla ancestral, así como también unas visiones de ella enfrentándose a una misteriosa mujer.

… **Jamás debía pasar…**

… **Pero después de 5000 años…**

… **Pasó…**

-¡Maestra! ¡Los artículos del milenio que tenemos están…!-.

-Lo sé, finalmente el día ha llegado, después de 5000 años de espera, ha llegado el momento de que los Juegos de la Sombras vuelvan a comenzar-sentencio con una sonrisa siniestra.

… **Y así fue como regresaron…**

… **Los Juegos de las Sombras…**

" **Leyendas del Milenio"**

 _ **-"Tú eres la elegida, la descendiente del antiguo faraón y ahora el destino del mundo está en tus manos"-**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, ya acaban de ver el primer avance del próximo fic titulado "Leyendas del Milenio", van a ser un total de 3 avances, así que dentro de poco subiré el segundo, luego continuare con las biografías y finalmente los datos, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **No creo necesario decirlo, pero por si acaso:**_

 **NO ESTOY RECIBIENDO DATOS DE OC AUN, NI TAMPOCO ESTOY COMENZANDO EL CONCURSO PARA ESCOGER UN TEMA, ESO LES AVISARE DENTRO DE POCO, ASI QUE POR FAVOR, NO ME DEN DATOS AUN O NO SERAN TOMADOS EN CUENTA, LES ADVIERTO QUE SEA COMO CON HIJAS DE LA NOCHE, SOLO UN CAPITULO PARA DAR LOS DATOS, PERO ESO LUEGO LO ACLARO**

 _ **Nos vemos…en Hijas de la Noche…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, en esta ocasión les traigo el segundo avance de mi próximo fic escogido por ustedes, los leales lectores; "Leyendas del Milenio", debo decir que aún me asombra que esta idea le ganara a la del torneo, en serio, nunca me espere eso, pero estoy divagando, los invito a ver el nuevo avance y algo más…**_

 _ **Al final del avance dejaré las biografías de los personajes principales, además de las 7 chicas, así como también de su más grande enemiga en el fic**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=sU50JDpLuLM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=pif7JHak2CI**

 **www. youtube watch? v=DGr7n6y0SJs**

 **www. youtube watch? v=UVh-RJ_7NI0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Z_NjqQGuYlk**

 **www. youtube watch? v=o_Z0AhbSQxo**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del avance número 2 y luego de las biografías**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Leyendas del Milenio**

 **Tráiler 2**

… **Una unión marcada por el destino…**

-El Rompecabezas del Milenio la eligió a ella, eso significa que ella es la descendiente del faraón-.

… **Pero…**

… **Todo gran héroe…**

… **Tiene un gran rival…**

-Su nombre es Aria, es la campeona mundial del Duelo de Monstruos-.

-¡Invoco al Mago Oscuro!-.

-¡Sal Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-.

… **Una rivalidad…**

… **Que vence las barreras del tiempo…**

-Aunque Seto era uno de los más leales servidores del faraón y de la reina, también era su mayor rival, no es sorpresa que Aria sea tu rival más grande, ya que ella es descendiente de Seto-.

-Espero que sea lo único con lo que tenga que lidiar, no puedo creer que por armar esto se hayan desatado tantas cosas-.

-No tienes idea de lo que esto ha desatado-.

… **Un odio…**

… **Que el tiempo no pudo borrar…**

Sunset se encontraba en un evento escolar, acompañada por sus amigas, estando en todo momento al lado de su amor secreto, cuando una joven mujer hizo acto de aparición.

-Usted debe ser Sunset Shimmer, la joven que derroto a Aria-.

-Si ¿y quién es usted?-.

-Puede llamarme Cyclonis y al igual que usted, yo también tengo un Artículo del Milenio-dijo mostrando la Sortija del Milenio.

… **Un enemigo despiadado…**

-¿Estas segura que tenía la Sortija del Milenio?-.

-Completamente-.

-Entonces esa mujer debe ser descendiente de Bakura…el Rey de los Ladrones…y si ella es igual a su ancestro…viviremos un verdadero infierno…-.

… **El poder reside…**

… **En cuatro deidades…**

-Eran las criaturas más fuertes de la aniquilación ¡Obelisk el Atormentador! ¡Slifer el Dragón Celestial! ¡El Dragón Alado de Ra! ¡Isis la Misericordiosa! ¡Si controlas uno puede acabar con un millón de ejércitos, si controlas a los cuatro todo el planeta temblara de miedo!-.

… **Un torneo…**

… **Más peligroso que cualquier cosa…**

-¡Que mi torneo empiece!-.

-¡Es la hora de que los Juegos de las Sombras regresen! ¡El Oscuro se levantara y esta vez nadie podrá detenerlo!-.

" **Leyendas del Milenio"**

" _ **Solo hasta que aprendas todo sobre tu pasado podrás evitar que las sombras destruyan al mundo y a quien más amas"**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y lo prometido es deuda, ya vieron el segundo avance, así que sigamos con las biografías:**_

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **Carta Insignia:** Mago Oscuro

 **Biografía:** una joven huérfana, que fue adoptada por Celestia, directora de Canterlot, tuvo una infancia sumamente dura, ya que sufrió de maneras que su madre adoptiva nunca supo, por lo que cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor se emancipó y se fue a vivir sola, siempre ha amado los retos y por ello cuando visito una tienda de antigüedades acepto el reto de armar el legendario Rompecabezas del Milenio, mismo que logro resolver después de algunas semanas, descubriendo que estaba destinada a poseerlo, ya que descubre que es descendiente del faraón Atem, quien salvo al mundo de las Sombras hace 5000 años, en ocasiones puede ver el espíritu de su ancestro y este la guía cuando lo necesita, mientras intenta descubrir su destino, conoce a quienes serán sus más grandes amigas y la luz en su oscuridad; llegando a enamorarse profundamente de Twilight.

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **Carta Insignia:** Maga Oscura

 **Biografía:** la alumna más brillante de Canterlot y una gran admiradora de la directora Celestia, a quien idolatra demasiado, cuando Sunset llega a la escuela, por petición de Celestia se dispone a ayudarla, muy pronto, ambas se hacen grandes amigas, aunque al principio Sunset se negaba mucho, en un principio no le interesaba el juego de cartas Duelo de Monstruos, pero después de presenciar un duelo de Sunset, llega a interesarse mucho junto con todas sus amigas, siendo Sunset quien le diera la carta de la Maga Oscura, Twilight se muestra muy confundida respecto a la peli fuego, pues ocurren eventos que hacen que sus sentimientos y su razón tengan un gran conflicto.

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Carta Insignia:** Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos

 **Biografía:** la mejor atleta de Canterlot, por no decir que es quizás la capitana de todos los equipos, siendo alguien sumamente competitiva, en ocasiones demasiado, al principio no le interesaba el Duelo de Monstruos, ya que lo consideraba un juego para nerds, pero después de que el juego comenzara a volverse popular en la escuela, comenzó a jugarlo en un intento por convertirse en la campeona de los duelos.

 **Applejack**

 **Carta Insignia:** Damas Águila

 **Biografía:** la joven trabajadora del grupo, siempre orgullosa de ayudar a su familia en su granja, así como también ayudar a sus amigas en todo lo que necesiten, aunque muy reacia cuando se trata de que la ayuden a ella, si bien se lleva bien con todas sus amigas, a quienes quiere enormemente, una situación ha complicado mucho su amistad con Rarity, como sus amigas, a ella no le interesaba el juego hasta el duelo de Sunset.

 **Rarity**

 **Carta Insignia:** Emperatriz Diamante

 **Biografía:** la chica más popular y hermosa de todo Canterlot, vanidosa y algo frívola, pero con un gran corazón, sin embargo, muchas veces le sale lo vanidosa y eso provoca que algunas veces pelee con Applejack, siendo su más grande admirador Spike, el hermano menor de Twilight, aunque últimamente el chico está muy distante de ella, hecho que la tiene sumamente herida y confundida.

 **Fluttershy**

 **Carta Insignia:** Valiente Joan

 **Biografía:** el miembro más amable del grupo de amigas, pero quizás también el más miedoso, nunca ha hecho menos a nadie y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, aunque esas personas sean delincuentes, tiene una gran amistad con Discord, el consejero de la escuela y también maestro de filosofía, pero una amistad entre alumno y maestro puede ser muy peligrosa.

 **Pinkie Pie**

 **Carta Insignia:** Guardiana de la Felicidad

 **Biografía:** el miembro más alegre, observador y carismático del grupo, a niveles que incluso llegan a aterrar, siempre se divierte ayudando a sus amigas, organizando fiestas o simplemente haciendo cualquier cosa, es la primera en introducir el Duelo de Monstruos en la escuela después de comprar su primera baraja, aunque todos se interesaron hasta el duelo de Sunset.

 **Aria Blaze**

 **Carta Insignia:** Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules

 **Biografía:** la campeona mundial del Duelo de Monstruos y orgullosa dueña de las 3 cartas de Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, siendo hija de una de las familias más ricas de Equestria y del mundo, Aria se encargó de perfeccionar formas de hacer que el juego se volviera realidad, mediante hologramas de realidad virtual, tiene una gran rivalidad con Sunset y con el tiempo se descubre que es descendiente de Seto, el antiguo hechicero que estuvo al servicio del faraón Atem, si bien muestra ser una chica que no le importa nada más que ganar y ser la número uno, también ha demostrado preocuparse mucho por su amiga Sonata, a quien siempre protege en todo momento, recibe poco después el Cetro del Milenio.

 **Sonata Dusk**

 **Biografía:** la fiel compañera y asistente personal de Aria, a quien admira mucho, siempre ha estado a su lado desde que eran niñas y ella sabe que Aria es una gran persona, además de estar perdidamente enamorada de ella y sabe que su amor es correspondido, ya que aunque Aria nunca lo ha dicho se lo ha demostrado, está dispuesta a todo por ella, incluso a dar su vida.

 **Güin**

 **Carta Insignia:** Exodia el Prohibido

 **Biografía:** una anciana que atiende una tienda de antigüedades que ocultan su verdadera misión, ya que ella es la guardiana del Rompecabezas del Milenio, así como también poseedora de la Llave del Milenio y guardiana de la Balanza y del Collar del Milenio, se encarga de guiar a Sunset cuando lo necesita y de ayudarla a encontrar las cartas de Dioses para descubrir su misión, aunque nunca deja de lado el vender antigüedades con ayuda de sus alocados ayudantes.

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **Carta Insignia:** Dama Dragón

 **Biografía:** la antigua aprendiz de Güin, ella intento resolver el Rompecabezas del Milenio antes de Sunset, pero nunca logro descifrarlo, por lo que decidió ir a Egipto a investigar un poco más sobre el artículo, al volver se llevó la sorpresa de que Sunset ya lo había resuelto y que ahora le pertenecía, en varias ocasiones intenta demostrar ser más inteligente que Twilight y Sunset.

 **Otros personajes que van a aparecer en el fic, pero que sería demasiado hacer sus biografías serán Spike, Kenneth, Odd, Celestia, Luna, Discord, así como otros que todos ya conocemos, también aparecerá el espíritu de Atem y de Seto en algunas ocasiones.**

 **Villanos**

 **Shadow Volts**

Un grupo de duelistas que se dedican a atacar personas en distintas partes del mundo y luego robarles el alma mediante una carta maligna llamada "Reino de las Sombras", la cual lleva el juego a ese oscuro mundo, donde el perdedor termina consumido por el oscuro.

 **Zork el Oscuro**

 **Biografía:** el antiguo gran enemigo del faraón Atem, hace siglos intento usar a Bakura para poder liberarse del Reino de las Sombras y destruir el mundo, pero el faraón logro impedirlo tras descubrir el verdadero poder de los Dioses, 5000 años después intenta volver a regresar usando a su nuevo peón para llevar a cabo sus planes malignos.

 **Cyclonis**

 **Carta Insignia:** Emperatriz del Oscuro

 **Biografía:** la líder de los Shadow Volts y descendiente de Bakura el Rey de los Ladrones, al igual que su ancestro, ella guarda un gran odio hacia el faraón y su linaje por la matanza de la aldea Kul Elna, por lo que solo quiere ver sufrir a toda la descendencia del faraón, como su ancestro, es retorcida y sumamente cruel, se cree que es responsable del deceso de Maximiliam Pegasus, creador del juego, además de poseer la Sortija del Milenio, tiene en su poder el Ojo y el Cetro, pero a diferencia de Bakura, ella es más astuta en cierto modo, pues mientras Bakura era un ladrón reconocido, Cyclonis formo todo un imperio en el mundo moderno, siendo una de las empresarias más poderosas de la Tierra, conocida por sus actos caritativos que ocultan sus otros negocios sucios, ya que ella ha profanado varias tumbas egipcias y robado muchos tesoros, pero quizás la más grande diferencia que existe entre ella y su ancestro es que aparenta tener más corazón y sentimientos que él, pues nunca lastimaría a los niños y cuando conoce a Twilight se enamora de ella, aunque de un modo sumamente retorcido, lo que aumenta su odio hacia Sunset por tener el corazón (aunque la peli violeta no lo sabe) de Twilight, como Bakura, ella busca traer los Juegos de la Sombra de vuelta a la edad moderna, obtener los Artículos del Milenio y devolver al Oscuro a la vida.

 _ **Esto sería todo, ya que los duelistas de Cyclonis dependerán de los OC y de otros que se me ocurran, por el momento espero estén satisfechos con las biografías y el nuevo avance, dentro de poco subiré el tercero con los datos que requiero para los OC y también abriré el concurso, así como también pondré las fechas límites de cada uno.**_

 _ **Por mi parte es todo, cualquier duda en un comentario de "Hijas de la Noche" o por PM, como ustedes gusten, lo dejo a su preferencia y elección**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Hijas de la Noche…si Dios quiere….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Y he aquí el último avance de mi próximo fic, en el cual también incluiré al final los datos para los OC, con las fechas para recibirlos, así como también la apertura del nuevo concurso para la búsqueda de un tema para "Leyendas del Milenio".**_

 _ **Le recuerdo que cualquier duda que tengan me la pueden dejar en un comentario de "Hijas de la Noche" o enviármela por PM**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=sU50JDpLuLM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=pif7JHak2CI**

 **www. youtube watch? v=DGr7n6y0SJs**

 **www. youtube watch? v=UVh-RJ_7NI0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Z_NjqQGuYlk**

 **www. youtube watch? v=o_Z0AhbSQxo**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del ultimo avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Leyendas del Milenio**

 **Tráiler 3**

… **Un plan siniestro…**

… **Un complot malévolo…**

… **Para desatar la venganza…**

-Veo que ya tienes las cartas de Dioses y el Rompecabezas del Milenio, eso es bueno-dijo Cyclonis sonriendo.

-¿Por qué te importa que las tenga?-pregunto Sunset desafiante.

-A mí no me importa en lo más mínimo, pero a ti sí que te debe importar, después de todo, no eres tú la que quiere conocer más del pasado de tu ancestro, entonces lleva las cartas de Dioses ante la piedra egipcia que está en el museo y finalmente obtendrás todas las respuestas que buscas-.

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?-.

-Porque yo también busco mi destino-.

… **Un nuevo viaje comienza…**

Sunset parada frente a la piedra egipcia, acompañada de sus amigas, la peli fuego alza las cartas de Dioses, mismas que brillan junto con el Rompecabezas, cegando a todas.

… **El pasado y el futuro…**

… **Formaran un nuevo presente…**

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están Sunset y las demás?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-¡Princesa Twilight!-.

-¿Princesa?-.

-¡Qué bueno que la encuentro, la reina estaba muy preocupada, ya sabe que no le gusta que permanezca sola por demasiado tiempo!-.

-¿La…reina…?-.

-Pronto, la está esperando y sabe cómo se pone cuando no tiene noticias de usted-.

-¿Sunset Shimmer?-.

-¿Está todo bien mi amor?-pregunto Sunset sonriéndole cariñosamente.

… **La historia puede reescribirse…**

-La magia de Cyclonis ha hecho que el pasado se mezcle con el futuro, cuando Sunset mostro las cartas en la piedra desato una magia oscura muy poderosa, ahora he perdido conexión con Sunset y nadie recuerda cómo eran las cosas antes de esto-explico Atem.

-Pero ¿Por qué yo aún recuerdo eso y como es que ahora puedo comunicarme con usted?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Eso no lo sé, pero si mi presentimiento es acertado, Cyclonis está planeando un gran golpe-.

… **Los Juegos de la Sombra…**

… **Han comenzado…**

-Esta vez las cosas terminaran diferentes a hace 5000 años, donde mi ancestro fracaso yo triunfare-.

-Ella también recuerda como era todo antes-murmuro Twilight.

-¡Emperatriz del Oscuro acaba con todo!-.

-¡Dragón Blanco Oji Azul defiende a la Reina y a la Princesa!-.

-Mago y Maga Oscura, su prioridad será proteger a Twilight de cualquier peligro, si algo le pasara jamás me lo perdonare-dijo Sunset.

… **El poder del Oscuro…**

… **Se desatara…**

-¡Que los últimos Juegos de las Sombras comiencen!-.

-¡Dioses Egipcios despierten!-.

" **Leyendas del Milenio"**

" _ **Y aquí está el creador de la luz"**_

 **PROXIMAMENTE EN FANFICTION**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les dejo la información del concurso y de los OC, espero les sea de utilidad:**_

 _ **Comencemos con el concurso:**_

 **Como en los anteriores, se busca tema de apertura y de despedida, se calificará originalidad en la letra y el sonido.**

 **Sus temas los pueden comenzar a dejar una vez que suba el capítulo 77 de "Hijas de la Noche", TEMAS QUE SE DEJEN ANTES DE ESTE CAPÍTULO NO SERAN CONSIDERADOS.**

 **El límite de entrega será una vez que suba el capítulo 79 de "Hijas de la Noche", lo que les da un total de dos capítulos para poder dejarlos, TEMAS QUE SE DEJEN DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO TAMPOCO SERAN CONSIDERADOS.**

 **Ahora, los ganadores no solo verán sus temas aparecer desde el principio hasta el final, sino que además podrán tener un duelo con cualquier personaje que quieran, ya sea de Equestria Girls o de Yugioh, cualquier serie que ustedes elijan (exceptuando los principales de la serie original, es decir; Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Tea, etc.) pero pueden pedir duelos de esa serie con personajes como Mai, Rebeca, entre otros, solo díganme el nombre del personaje y la generación a la que pertenece.**

 **Del mismo modo, ustedes podrán decirme como les gustaría que fuera ese duelo con dicho personaje, el escenario, etc.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los datos de los OC, los cuales son los siguientes:**

 **Nombre del Personaje**

 **Descripción física; como viste, como es físicamente, su color de piel, cabello, si es calvo, etc.**

 **Personalidad; si es noble, tranquilo, gruñón, demente, bipolar, tripolar, etc.**

 **Carta Insignia; cuál es su carta predilecta.**

 **Baraja; una breve descripción del tipo de baraja que usa, cuál es su especialidad al momento de pelear, si se enfoca en un tipo determinado de monstruos y cartas mágicas y de trampa, etc.**

 **Bando; si es amigo de las chicas, miembro de los Shadow Volts y por tanto sirviente de Cyclonis o simplemente neutral.**

 **Biografía; una breve biografía de su personaje, pero debe ser clara y lo más detallada posible.**

 **LOS DATOS SE EMPEZARAN A RECIBIR A PARTIR DEL CAPITULO 81 DE "HIJAS DE LA NOCHE" Y COMO YA HE DECIDIDO SER UN POCO MAS ESTRICTO, SE DEJARAN DE ACEPTAR EN EL CAPITULO 82, CREO QUE ESTO LES DA UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA DESARROLLAR BIEN A SU PERSONAJE**

 **DATOS QUE SE RECIBAN ANTES O DESPUES DE ESTOS CAPITULOS NO SERAN CONSIDERADOS**

 _ **Cualquier duda que tengan pueden dejármela en un comentario de "Hijas de la Noche" o enviármela por PM**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Hijas de la Noche…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
